When Something is Lost
by Hansuke
Summary: Life is harsh and you can do nothing about it but to learn how precious time is especially when it's about to run free from your grasp. SyaoranXSakura
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, characters are CLAMP's. I just want to write~! :D

Hansuke: Aloha! ^_^ How have you all been; I have never imagined being this busy in college. It was so different from when I was in high school (not to mention, I was able to do a lot of things back then *sob*) Ahh, but that's the gist of life. Oh by the way, anyone loves Vocaloid here? I am kinda inclined to it for the past few days. I have been listening to Calc, Just be Friends, Nakimuchi Kareshi and a lot more... and then, there's Nico Nico Chorus! GOODNESS! Life is so fun with just listening to their songs :D I'll check out some more good songs later~! :D

Ja, ikemashou!

.

.

Anime: Card Captor Sakura

Title: When Something is Lost

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Everyday was the same; staring at the impartial white ceiling, shifting gaze to the open window to the right. The breeze had caught the curtain, slightly dancing to its soft blows and a vase of peony flowers bathed in the warmth of the sun. Everything was the same, every morning, every afternoon, in the evening, and the ambiguous songs of the chirping birds.

Sakura has closed her book as she had turned to the last page with the big 'The End' printed in a cursive manner. She closed her emerald eyes and slowly opened them as she shifted to gaze at the scenery on the small window by her bed. Her long chestnut locks fluttered with the wind and she heaved a long sigh of relief. The book was good indeed and finishing the story had lightened her heart.

Tomoyo was right on one thing; books can be one of the greatest past time. More likely, it helps in time of need, especially now that the emerald eyed has been stuck in this glum room with nothing much to do. She has been forbidden to go outside do extraneous activities and exhaust herself, which can be very bad for her health and disobeying the doctors means worrying her family and she wouldn't like that to happen. Even though she was that active as a child, running around, skating her way to school, and joining most sports activities in school, she has accepted her new life.

"Aaaahhh... I wanna play outside." Sakura stretched her arms upwards as if reaching for the ceiling as she yawned. "It's boring in here." A small pout crept on her lips.

Reading a book sure did help—but what after that? And it's even bothersome to think of what to do or if it is even applicable when her movements are restricted.

"I know!" Her chirpy voice came and God knows what she's up as she pushed the blankets to her side, revealing her pink, rabbit patterned pajamas. Sakura twisted her body and let her feet dangle on the side of the hospital bed. "I'll just-"

"You'll just what?" A familiar soft voice darted in the room which made the chestnut haired to suddenly sit up straight and fix her eyes to her best friend.

"A..he..he.. Hi Tomoyo. I finished the book you lent me. It was such a nice story." She tried to divert her friend's attention by opening up a topic and tucking herself back to bed but to no avail, her effort was futile as she was faced with a harsh scolding. 'Man, of all people, why did it have to be her?' Sakura thought and reminded herself to be very- VERY cautious next time she plans to sneak out and goof around.

"I wasn't going to fool around!" The young patient defended herself. It was not like she was able to step out of the room... not even a single step outside.

"Mou.. Sakura." Her best friend placed her hands on her hips, she knew it was no use scolding the other since, this has, unfortunately, the nth time she repeated the same ol' remarks. In fact, she has probably memorized it already and has just been repeating it like a broken radio.

"Just let her be Daidouji-san." Syaoran popped in with a slight grin on his lips. He knew Sakura too well than to let her stay in a gloomy small room. She has been, as a matter of fact, has been known for her enormous energy as if she has a hyperactivity disorder. Sadly though, she was not confined in the hospital for that reason and for this long.

Syaoran laid a basket of fruits on the bedside table and lifted an apple. He started peeling one as soon as he got hold of a knife and a small plate. "Oh, I want them bunnies!" Sakura chirped and clasped her hands. "So what happened in school today?" She added with delight. Having her friends over after school was one of the things she looks forward to every single day.

Tomoyo, on the other hand, heaved a long sigh, defeated. "I give up. Oh by the way..." She rummaged through her school bag and pulled out a book. The smile painted on her face was calm and soft. "Here, I bet you're finished with the other one." Her amethyst eyes gleamed with excitement. "This is one of my favourite books. You'll definitely love it."

Sakura scanned the pages and surely she was eager to read, but that would wait. "Any news?" The emerald eyed looked at her two friends. The apple was perfectly cut into rabbit pieces and she started munching on them.

"Nothing much out of the ordinary." Tomoyo stated as she sat beside Syaoran. "Oh, but there 'WAS' something that happened a while ago." She giggled on the thought, remembering the sequence of events as she got inside their classroom. Syaoran smirked the moment he realized what his classmate was talking about.

"What happened? What happened?" The eager patient clenched her fists and held them tight before her chest.

Tomoyo smiled and a faint pink was visible on her cheeks. "Yamazaki finally asked Chiharu to be his girlfriend." Finally! Everyone has been waiting for that moment ever since and he FINALLY found the courage to ask her out and Chiharu's patience has paid off for all those years of waiting for that single question.

"I am so happy for them." Sakura chirped. "Ahh... It seems like it was when Eriol asked you out, huh, Tomoyo." She added replaying the scene on her mind and the image of her best friend turning red with all the emotions overflowing. "What a scene you two made." She added delightfully. "But never mind that." Sakura snapped out from her daydream and looked at Tomoyo. "Shouldn't you be leaving early today? Like you have some important 'BUSINESS' to attend to." She emphasized that word sarcastically and managed a small grin on her lips.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo's face flashed red and pouted.

"Ahaha! I know, I know. I'm sorry, but you definitely have to go. Eriol's waiting." The young patient defended. "Planning a date and not going would—" She was cut off with her best friend's guilt wrecked statement.

"Fine.. but I-." Tomoyo sighed. "I'll be back tomorrow then. Can't help it if you want some time with Mr. Syaoran here." The amethyst eyed taunted and abruptly took her belongings and left the room after taking a glance at the two dumbfounded friends of hers.

Silence... what an awkward thing to say before leaving a guy and a girl alone in a room with nothing much to do. "What a sneaky girl she is." Sakura broke it off and dismissed the suggestive thought. "Now what do we do?" She asked, thinking on how they would spend their few hours before her brother would come. This was just her only free time whenever she would be alone with her buddy since he's not that overly protective and strict on everything. The emerald eyes usually take this chance and roam around the hospital. Not that Syaoran's spoiling her; he just can't say no and watch her caged in this dull room.

"I know!" Her enthusiastic eyes met her friend's auburn ones. "Let's go to the garden." He just can't bear and see this smiling face fade right away.

"That's fine with me but be sure to bring a sweater with you." Syaoran took a jacket from his bag and placed it around Sakura's shoulders. "This will make you warm." He smiled, took Sakura's small frail hand to his and guided her to the garden. He's such a flirt... no... he's just that kind of a person and his simple moves just makes the young patient agitated with a strong heart beat and a faint red mark on her cheeks which she hid with the collar of his jacket.

...

The night breeze was definitely cold but it's worth going to the garden this time of the day. The night was stunningly beautiful. The sky was clear, adorned by the gleaming stars and the illumination of the crescent moon. The cicadas are noisy as ever. Sakura chuckled and hovered to the center of the garden. She was in awe as fireflies scattered in the night sky. "Beautiful..." Sakura whispered, gazing at the scene before her. "I wish everyday would be like this." She exclaimed going back to where Syaoran was standing and flashed her pure innocent smile. "Don't you think so too?" She asked, nonchalantly.

Syaoran stood there, a faint flush of redness scattered on his cheeks. He didn't see that coming—her smile, that is. "Uh.. well..." He diverted his eyes from hers and looked at the far off sky. 'Must be clear and composed.'

The sudden change of emotions had made him be lost for words but he knew right away what his answer would be; for her... for the only girl he likes. "Then let's watch the night sky every night." He managed to say in a rough voice. "This will be our little secret." He added, quite happy with his answer.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened in shock. "Bu- but..." She was cut off.

"No buts, Sakura. I'll be selfish on this one. I want to watch the night sky with you." He's haughty, he's arrogant. He's the type of person; once he made up his mind, he sticks to it no matter what... but that... That's just being him.

"I give up. Syaoran, you're really something." Sakura replied, unable to make eye contact. That's one thing she loved about this guy. But that's just unfair; it's like Syaoran was doing this just for her.

"Jeez. I'm getting this feeling that you're spoiling me too much." The young patient whined and pouted. This person has been giving her too much love and somehow it felt like it was a false hope. What can a sick person even ask for her future?

'Or if there is even a future for me..' The thought, nevertheless, crossed her mind often. What was the meaning of continuing all this for? Why was she even born? Will she still have a future? Such thoughts and questions are inevitable and it pains to come up with an answer that will exclude the future.

Syaoran glanced at his friend beside him with a questioning look. In fact he thought, he was spoiling himself for seeing her most of the time despite the fact that he is just a mere classmate... friend... 'Oh boy.' He said to himself as he ruffled his unruly chocolate hair. "I'm not spoiling you. C'mon, I'm not your brother." He joked and messed up Sakura's long locks as he patted her on the crown.

"Quit it will ya!" The other responded, pushing his hands away and giggled. "I'm not a kid anymore!" She added with a big grin on her pale face.

Seeing her face lit up again, he was relieved. He really does love her smile. "And besides." His voice came after a sort stall. He had looked intently at the young patient's emerald eyes and a smile crept into his lips. "I want to see you." The statement was finished and a gush of wind came by unexpectedly as the last few words were uttered.

"ACHOO!" Sakura managed to sneeze.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Her innocence had kept its pace.

The night was getting colder and it reminded them of their limited time and perhaps it was not the right time to make a move. Syaoran raised a brow and snickered on his own mishap. That was definitely uncalled for but that was fine. It would be difficult to face her afterwards if she knew how he felt and he wouldn't know what to do by then. "Never mind. Let's go back. It's getting kind of chilly already." He excused.

Sakura nodded in response, forgetting about what her friend said earlier, and they left.

...

Sakura was back in her hospital room, she was sitting on her bed and a white blanket covered her lower half. The book Tomoyo lent her was lying on her lap, opened on the 22nd page. She had started reading right after Syaoran left and Touya arrived from his part time job. It was quiet as usual; the big brother tidying things up and fixing up meals while the little sister reads her book. The television in the room was left open as to liven up the room and in addition to that, Touya had gotten interested on a night drama which he said as a matter of fact.

"This is pretty interesting." Sakura uttered and closed her book, folding a page where she left and stretched her arms. Touya sat on a chair beside the hospital bed and took a sip on a mug filled with hot coffee.

"Ne, onii-chan, the moon is unusually pretty tonight." The young one peered out of her window. Definitely, the moon is pretty but it becomes more when you have that lingering emotion that will surely brighten you up. "I wonder..." A soft whisper escaped through her pure lips as she turned about, her emerald eyes—almost losing their spark and a crease on her eyebrows was forming as if preventing herself to make a sad expression.

"Am I going to be with mom soon?"

After all, too much happiness can cause you so much pain as well; the thought of leaving everything as a mere memory, to be forgotten, to be left behind, and to move on. It will all be too painful and Touya was the first to experience this pain. His face was stricken in horror in hearing those words come out from his little sister. God! His sister was too young to be saying such things.

Life is cruel and fate cannot be changed.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Touya's hoarse voice filled the dull room. He hugged his sister tightly and stroked her soft chestnut hair. This is just too ridiculous. Sakura is just a 16-year-ord girl. The future is bright up ahead.

But why?

Why must everything be so bleak and dreary?

Touya had calmed himself down and had faced his sibling. "If you leave, then dad and I would be very sad." His smile was so warm... protective... yet sad. "So you better hang in there." He added as he adjusted his sister on the bed and tucked her in. "You better get some rest, it's getting late."

Sakura forced a weak smile and nodded. "Goodnight onii-chan."

.

.

.

Hansuke: Chapter 1 is up~! RAWR~! I thought I would be able to make this as a one-shot but I guess I was wrong, this will be too long if I sum it all up in a single chapter.. Chapter 1 is only the first half, so bear with me and wait for chapter 2 to be uploaded~! I will write as soon as I can :D :D

Ja~

.

.

.

Sweet words are nothing more but a fragment of your lie.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, characters are CLAMP's. I just want to write~! :D

Hansuke: HORA SUMMER BREAK! And I am now free (actually am not) but I will use my time wisely and do everything that I want! One more year of school and then I'll be an unemployed person (LOL) But that's life. Anime marathon here I come (Oh, and I do recommend Ano Hana, Ookiku Furikabutte, Uta no Prince-sama = good anime) :D hehe~! Here comes chapter 2 :D have fun minna :D

.

.

Anime: Card Captor Sakura

Title: When Something is Lost

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Walking by the long corridor was as always, suffocating. The pale white wall was cold to my fingertips as I brush my hand against it for support. It was too cold and unbearable as if it's draining the energy out of me and I hated it... but it can't be helped. I want to get out of my room. I don't want to be confined anymore. I want to go out. I want to go out so bad. I walked as fast as I could and I can feel my heartbeat race with my feet.

It's dark and I'm scared. I want to get out of this dark place. 'I want to go home. I want to meet my friends. Onii-san... otou-san...' That was one thing clouding my mind as I fight the fear away.

I'm scared. I hate hospitals.

The light at the far end is getting nearer and I started hearing voices. It calmed me down a bit and the fear faded so I kept on walking. I wonder who are having a conversation this early in the morning. The deep voices piqued my interest or so it seems... they sound familiar.

'Hmm.. otou... san?' That voice is definitely my father's. I quickened my pace a bit more, hoping that it was really my father. "Otou-" I stopped midway. He was really my father, with that same chestnut hair as I have and that silver framed glasses he usually wears... but...

"Why does it have to be my daughter?" I saw him fall to his knees, his head lay low, and his hands clasped tightly... yet shaking. It was a bad premonition and I regret leaving my room but I'm afraid I can't go back now. My feet seemed to be glued on the floor and the fear I am feeling is making me weak as I saw my dad start sobbing and tears trickled down his cheeks. The doctor he was talking too had a grim expression as well and I know things are not going well.

"I am very sorry Kinomoto-san but we will do everything we can for your daughter. It's just that..." The truth really hurts and accepting it weighs more than that. "I am sorry." Twice said is enough to make me believe. Twice is enough to hurt myself even more. Twice is enough to know that...

"I'll die." I said in a faint voice and there's not much time left.

...

"Sakura? Oiiii... Saakkkuuurrraaa." The called patient snapped out from her deep thoughts and managed to look at the guy sitting beside her bed, looking quite concerned. His auburn eyes squinted and his lips parted as if he had something to say... yet no words came out. It was difficult; especially if one did not know what was happening.

"Ahh.. I'm fine. Ahaha." Sakura scratched her head and laughed to cover it all up. "I was just... thinking of something." Her gaze softened and a small smile crept on her lips. The eerie sound of the ceiling fan resounded in the room and the conversation seemed to end in an awkward silence. "Anyway, it's nothing. Really." Sakura tried to convince Syaoran whose face marks a lot of questions.

"Sakura." He stated in a calm voice and wrapped his right hand on the patient's smaller ones. "If it is really nothing... then why are you trembling this much?" He finished it off with having his friend stare at him in bewilderment. But as expected, you can never hide anything from him. He'd see right through you like an open book.

'And it's terrifying.' Sakura thought and clutched her blanket tighter. She diverted her emerald eyes from Syaoran down to the white sheet covering her lower half. It was hard. Making eye contact with him would make things worse and she might worry him even more but either way, as long as he is beside her in this little room, she is doomed to break down at any moment. She is a bad liar and to top it off, this guy beside her; is one of her weaknesses.

"It's nothing... really. So you don't have to—" She was caught off guard as Syaoran held her in his arms. He did not say anything nor did he let her go; just that, he wants to assure her that he is there by her side and whatever it is that is troubling her, he'd want it for her to share her pain to him as well.

"Sakura..." He whispered with his deep voice. A tinge of pain was quite noticeable as his breathing deepened and his heart beat pounded hard enough for the other to feel. "Sakura... you're not okay at all."

With his last words, Sakura had definitely started to break down and tears welled up in her beautiful emerald eyes. Her sobbing was uncontrollable and she held onto him like a small child, helpless and lost. "Syaoran." She said in between sobs. Her face was buried deep on his chest and her hands clasped the ends of Syaoran's uniform tightly. "I'm scared..." Her voice was small and wavering. "I'm scared... Syaoran." Sakura cried helplessly but there was nothing the other can do more than to hold her closely in his arms. Syaoran was in pain as well. He loves her... He loves her so much and to be powerless in this kind of situation hurts him even more.

...

The chestnut haired fell asleep from crying too much and Syaoran tucked her to bed. He sat at the edge of the bed and stroke Sakura's long fringe. His lips curved upwards in a wry and weak smile. He's trying his best not to frown but... but it just doesn't make any sense. He wiped away the remaining tears on the girl's face and felt her soft skin with the same hand. She is warm... and alive. And she is still here.

"Sakura..." He uttered in a soft voice. He snuffled and clasped his hand into a fist. "If only... If only I can trade places with you—I would. I'd be willing enough to trade everything... everything."

He wiped the tears that started to form in his eyes with the sleeve of his coat.

"Just to see you smile again." He finished his statement as he tangled his fingers with Sakura's small and frail ones. "I love you..."

"I love you so much, that it hurts to see you cry."

Syaoran covered his face with his other hand. Just the thought of Sakura's smiling face brought him to tears. It was unbearable.

Why is life so cruel?

Why should it be her?

Why?

...

It was almost 7 in the evening when Kinomoto Sakura had woken up from her slumber and started throwing a fit as she saw Syaoran sitting at the stool beside her bed. His gaze was transfixed at her and it seemed as though he stayed up all day...

'Watching me sleep?' Her thought made her sit up straight and started combing her chestnut locks with her bare hands. It was embarrassing to let someone else other than family to see her sleeping face and she regretted crying that much.

'He should have just left after that.' The young patient tried to hide the tinge of red on her cheeks as she intentionally peered out of the window even though there was nothing really to see since it was already getting dark.

"Uhmm.." Syaoran started. "Your brother just called me and said that he would be late tonight." He said as he walked to the counter to make something hot for his friend. "I told him that I'd stay here until he arrives so he won't worry too much with you being alone." He poured the hot milk on a mug and gave it to the other person in the room.

Sakura bowed as thanks for the milk and started blowing to cool it down a little.

"And besides." A serious tone came out from Syaoran's lips as he sat back to his chair. "What happened?" He asked, rather straightforward. His eyes transfixed closely on his friend who had brought the cup down to her laps and looking a bit down.

"I..." Sakura opened her small lips.

She knew this was coming after what happened and it was no use hiding it anymore. "I..." She looked straight at his amber eyes. One shot, throw it all out and let everything would flow afterwards.

"I'm dying." The emerald eyed bit her lower lip. She was trying her hardest not to cry again... but it was hard especially as she saw the shocked expression on Syaoran's face.

Sakura managed to smile at her buddy but it was momentarily and she found herself staring at her mug of warm milk.

"You know what?" Her gaze was soft yet deep. "I had always dreamed of being a bride." Her emerald eyes gleamed and rubbed her left hand against the surface of the mug. "A typical maiden's dream." She giggled.

"Like wearing a silky white gown with lots and lots of frills. Ahh! But I don't want it looking plain and I want it all puffed out. And there's this long long long veil with Sakura sequins... or probably embroidered would be better? Hmmm..." Sakura thought real hard.

" Oh well, I guess Tomoyo-chan would do everything for me so I don't need to think much about it." She added while rubbing her head and laughed innocently."

The thought was nice and Syaoran seemed to like it as well; imagining her all dressed up, walking in the long aisle of the church. Her face flushed pink with embarrassment and she would smile shyly.

'And I bet she would fidget a lot.' The young lad unknowingly smiled.

"Then... let's get married." He proposed without holding back. He saw on Sakura's expression how straight forward he can be sometimes. Well, more like, most of the time and that goes without saying, he speaks without thinking much.

"Aha! I'm just joking!" He excused. "I fooled you, didn't I?" His laugh was haughty.

Sakura blushed real hard with his joke. She did not saw that coming and that shocked her a bit. "Moouuu Syaoran! Don't joke around!" She averted her gaze to the window to hide her face. That... was... really sudden and her heart beat still hasn't calmed down. "Ahh.. Syaoran really did it this time.'

Syaoran heaved a small sigh. "Yeah, you're right." But apparently, he felt a bit hurt with his own actions. "But... what if I'm telling the truth?" His eyes were fierce and unshaken as Sakura stared deep at them.

"Not again Syaoran." She laughed and drank the remaining of her warm milk.

"But… I'm not joking." He stated and saw the bewildered look on Sakura's face. It was an awkward silence before Syaoran stood up and pulled the white sheet on the bed and laid it on the girl's head. Sakura was still stumped at what she heard and she still can't quite connect the things she just heard. It seems like it was all just a dream.

"See." The young boy smiled. "Here's the bri-"

"Stop it!" Sakura looked away. This was impossible and she knew it. "This doesn't make any sense Syaoran. Stop goofing around." She added, clasping the seemingly veil on her head. She was about to take it off when Syaoran held her hand.

"Sakura." His voice was stern and unwavering. He took the other's hand and pressed it into his chest. His heart was racing and it was beating severely against her hand. He was scared. "I'm not joking around… I wouldn't… Not when I'm like this."

For a moment there his face was unfazed until he broke it up and snatched his own hand, rubbing his unruly hair and diverted his gaze to the white ceiling.

"I know." A smile lit up his embarrassed face as he took a small baby's breath flower and wrapped it around Sakura's dainty finger like a ring. "This will do." Syaoran proudly declared.

Sakura examined the flower on her left ring finger. She was striken beyond words. It was something so hard to believe but… but it can't possibly be a-

"I'm proposing." The young man declared in one breath. "It's the only thing I can do for now but I'll surely buy a real one tomorrow. Ahhh…" He was troubled. "But I'm still a student and I don't have that much—"

He was cut off as the young patient abruptly hugged him. She was crying… but she was definitely happy. "Thank you." Her grip tightened and tears warmed her soft cheeks. "Thank you so much Syaoran." Their feelings have finally been mutually met.

Finally.

It was not too late.

Thank God.

"Which just means." Syaoran held Sakura by the shoulder and let made her look up at his face. "The bride must smile at such occasion, ain't she not?" He asked and re-positioned the seemingly veil on the other's head. "Then let's begin the ceremony, shall we?" he cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Now then… Do you, Kinomoto Sakura, take Li Syaoran to be your husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Staring intently at each others' eyes, waiting for the response from the young girl seemed long and strenuous. But at last—

"I do." Sakura finally said it.

"Took you a long time." Syaoran heaved a sigh of relief. "Your turn." He added.

The young patient giggled. The faint flush on her cheeks were visible under the moonlit sky. "Do you, Li Syaoran, take Kinomoto Sakura to be your wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." His response means there's no turning back. They will be a married couple from this day forth. "Now to the last part." He grinned. "You may now kiss the bride."

"EEHHHHH?" Sakura panicked. "But… bu- bu- but…" Her voice was trembling a bit, unsure if they should continue with this last part. "Syaoran…" She looked left and right, puzzled; yet; she slowly closed her emerald eyes and gripped the sides of the other's shirt and the ceremony ended with their faces closing the gap in a sweet kiss that established their relationship.

Syaoran cheekly laughed before holding his most precious person in a tight embrace. "I love you, Sakura." He whispered in a low voice. I love you… so much." His dream has come true and he felt like the happiest person alive. But—"But I need to go now." His deep voice had a touch of sadness but even if he really wanted to stay the night… he can't.

"Your brother will be here soon but I'll be here tomorrow. I'll definitely bring a proper ring then… let's announce our relationship to everyone." The young student grabbed his things abruptly and made his way to the door. He stopped for a moment and turned around. Sakura has just gone to her bed, ready to lie down just that, she was waiting till her best friend—husband left before tucking in.

"I think… I forgot something." Syaoran instantly walked back inside the room towards Sakura.

"What is it?"

"I forgot my goodnight kiss." He grinned.

"Goodnight, princess." With that, he pecked on the patient's cheek and left right after, closing the door behind him.

"Seriously." Sakura muttered. A small smile crept on her dainty lips as she felt the tinge in the spot where Syaoran had kissed her. "Seriously…" The chestnut haired tucked herself in her bed and tiredly closed her emerald eyes. Today was such a very happy day, yet it felt so exhausting.

The day has finally come to its end and tomorrow…

Tomorrow…

"I hope tomorrow will be another wonderful day."

.

.

.

Hansuke: Ehehe.. (-.-") I really don't know what to say. Orzz… I hope you had fun reading it.. The next chapter would be the last. Ciao~


	3. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Syaoran's POV

I ran as fast as I could; breathing heavily and sweat trickling down my face. But that did not matter. 'I have it. I already have it.' I gripped the little metallic ring idle in my blazer's pocket.

I finally bought it. I held my left hand up and stared at the silver ring hogging my finger. When I saw it in the shopping district I thought it was perfect. The small alexandrite gem is naturally green in color in broad daylight and it turns into a purplish red color when spotted in incandescent light.

'Ahh.' Well, Sakura loves pink and a tourmaline or a rose quartz would do but as a guy I doubt I can wear something so feminine. Though I am doing this for her—it just feels so one sided.

'An emerald and a rose quartz.' I thought of that before too but it was too expensive and I can't seem to afford it. I sighed on the thought. 'In any case, I can always exchange the rings with a different one if she did not like it.'

My hand fell back down to my side and I kept my gaze at the clear blue sky. The white clouds drift in such a slow pace, and somehow—I wished she was looking at the same sky as I am right now.

The thought of her, sitting on her bed, keeping another book lying on her laps while her head was tilted to the open window made me want to see her more; and my feet started to move on its own. Somehow, something tells me that I must go see her right away.

I glanced at my wristwatch. It was almost six in the evening and calculating the distance from here to the hospital—it would take me half an hour if I sprint with all my might. I kept my pace—hoping to be there as soon as possible.

'Uwaaa! I'm getting all nervous.' My breathing shortened and I can feel the tight palpitation in my chest. 'Touya will surely rampage in the room.' I smirked, visualizing the scene. 'And I'm sure… he'll kill me once he learned what happened last night. Man, I have to keep Sakura from spilling the beans.' A chill ran down my spine as I thought of what he might do to me.

"GOOD LUCK!"

…..

Rash footsteps and buzzing whispers resounded on the long corridors of the hospital. Nurses were rushing here and there, relaying messages and preparing medical instruments. 'Call the relatives right away.'

Room 212.

Room 212.

Room 212.

"Doctor, it's an emergency!" A young female nurse barged in a small office, alerting the old man who hurriedly grabbed his white coat and dashed out the room. He was briefed by the assisting nurse on the situation as they made their way to the patient's room.

'It shouldn't have been this soon.' The doctor murmured and stood frozen on the doorstep.

The nurses were on a state of panic, but still dealing with the situation professionally, aiding the resident doctor as he performed immediate cardiac pulmonary resuscitation. "Defibrillator." The doctor in training commanded as he continued with the chest compression.

'Snap out of it!' He has to do something. He, as the head doctor, must be strong. "MOVE!" he commanded as he walked briskly to the patient and continued with the first aid. "EPINEPHRINE!" He darted out and the staff answered immediately. One monitored the electrocardiogram; two others prepared the defibrillator for immediate application after injecting the epinephrine. The resident doctor took the syringe with the said chemical and checked its dosage.

"SAKURA!"

At that moment, Fujitaka Kinomoto dashed to the room followed by Touya. Their breathing were heavy and bullets of sweat tricked down their horrified faces. 'Oh god, this can't be happening.' Fujitaka felt his chest tightened as his heart raced in a frenzy. "Sakura! Sakura! Wake up honey!" He motioned to his precious little girl but his eldest child grabbed him firmly by the arms and two nurses blocked him, keeping him far from the emergency operation.

"Sakura wake up! Please open your eyes!" Tears were breaming from the father's eyes. He was trembling. He was getting weak; but he persisted to push himself free to go near her.

To hold his beloved Cherry Blossom.

"Doctor." The syringe was handed with extreme caution and the doctor injected the drug. It was more or less a 50/50 chance; but in this case, there was no telling it. "Defibrillator." The head doctor held out his hands and the equipment was handed to him in that instant. He rubbed the two buds to each other, took a quick glance at Sakura and heaved a deep sigh.

"CLEAR."

…..

Syaoran stood in front of the entrance as he waited for the automated doors to open. He soon got in with a grin plastered on his face. He walked across the lobby and pressed the round button marked with an arrow up beside the elevator door.

The auburn eyed was feeling tense. He was practicing his speech for later in his head, trying really hard to memorize what he will do and say when he gets face to face with the Kinomotos.

And to the girl he loves. "Sakura…"

The elevator door opened as a high pitched bell chimed. He got in, along with a few visitors and nurses. It was an uncomfortable ride, not to mention that every second that pass by, made him feel more and more anxious.

He got out on the next floor and took a deep breath. The dim hall greeted him as he opened his eyes. Somehow, it felt a bit gloomier than usual… or maybe it was just him. He took a step forward into the empty corridor and walked slowly. His footsteps were steady, though he was feeling a bit cold and nervous. However, slowly as he got closer and closer to the lounge, he started to hear deep sniffling sound.

It was disturbing and bit by bit, he felt a heavy weight trying to stop him from walking any further, but he did not falter. He continued to make his way to the other end of the. With every step he made, the sniffling grew louder and more audible to his hearing. And then and there, as he got to the lounge, he stopped.

Syaoran stood frozen. His heartbeat seemed to stop. He saw Sakura's old man sitting on the sofa. He was weeping in agony, burying his face on his hands. Beside him was Touya who looked into space with blank eyes. He was lifeless, like a mannequin thrown away. Everything had fallen into pieces.

'Sakura.' Syaoran felt his knees become weak.

'This..' He hurried to Sakura's room, his fear eating him whole.

'Sakura.' His heart was about to burst.

'Sakura.'

"Please don't leave me!" His voice quivered as he turned the metallic door knob and pushed open the door.

He was too late.

Syaoran stared at the white sheet covering the little girl's lifeless body. For a moment, his mind went blank, his heart ceased to work and pain crumpled his chest. "Sa- Sa… kura?" He leaned on the wall for support. It was getting hard for him to walk straight, let alone stand up. "He- hey, Sakura. Stop your lousy act." He tried to walk towards her. "It's not funny." Syaoran tried his best to lift his feet and move himself to the bed. "Sakura, it's really not funny. Please remove that blanket already." Tears started to well from his eyes.

No matter how hard he tried to call for her name, she wouldn't just budge. "Sakura?" He was looking down at the blanket before him. He caught a sniffle and bit his lower lip. His right hand was shaking as he held the tip of the white cloth, and in a single pull, he revealed the face of his love.

She was in peace.

She was smiling.

And yet "You're not here with me." Syaoran weakly said. Tears flowed from his auburn eyes and his hands reached for the cold cheeks of the little girl. "You promised." He managed in between sobs. "We- we'd be together fo- for- forever." Drops of crystal liquid fell on Sakura's face. Her image was in a blur. Syaoran's eyes were clouded by his tears, his emotions, and his love flowing out.

"You LIAR!" He beamed and fell to his knees. His crying was uncontrollable and he clutched the white sheet tightly. "you liar…"

"Sakura, you liar!" He looked up to see the side of her beautiful face.

"I told you I'll bring you to the aquarium next time." He shook the lifeless body as if trying to wake her up. "Hey Sakura… we promised to see the first sunrise every year." He shook her fervently.

"Sakura." Syaoran pulled out the alexandrite ring from his pocket. He mustered a weak smile and he held the ring tightly.

"Do you…" He started, his voice was frail and unsteady. "Do you, Kinomoto Sakura…" he swallowed the pain away.

"Take Li Syaoran to be your husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse,

for richer,

for poorer,

in sickness and in health,

to love and to cherish;

from this day forward until death do you part?"

"Sakura…" He cried as he put the small ring on the girl's finger.

"Please, don't leave me."

The sky mourned, sharing the pain of the lost.

The emotion was inevitable. Pain, sadness and fear proved her existence and a proof of an ending.

…..

A few days after, Kinomoto Sakura's burial was held. She was so beautiful. She wore a white gown with lots of frills and her hair was adorned with cherry blossoms and on her left hand; on the ring finger was the vow made between her and her other half.

"Sakura." A tear dropped from Syaoran's left eye. He sat in front of the girl's stone grave.

"Syaoran." A small, feminine voice came from behind and the called guy turned to face his friend. Tomoyo smiled at him weakly and handed him a small envelope. "Sakura." She said as the other reached for the envelope. "She… I saw this on the book she was reading. I think it's for you."

A small thump pounded on Syaoran's chest. His eyes were wide as he stared at the pink envelope in his hands. He turned it over and slowly opened it. Inside was a letter, a piece of paper with his beloved's childish handwriting. A few characters have blotted. Her tears, Sakura cried. 'She knew.'

Dear Syaoran,

Hey! How are you? Hehe, what a weird thing to ask. I'm so nervous I don't know what to say! Anyway, thank you so much for the ring. I love it! I really do. I hope you did not have a hard time choosing one for me. Actually, anything's fine. REALLY! Even a toy ring would suffice. Syaoran… really… thank you. I—

The writing suddenly got wiggly. 'About this time, she must have started crying.' Syaoran thought as he felt his heart ache.

I— I'm really happy. Thank you for always spending time with me. Thank you for not forgetting about me. Thank you for everything.

Thank you for loving me.

Syaoran, thank you for being my dream.

I was so happy when you vowed your love with me. We're married right? I can't believe I'm married. Syaoran, I love you.

But…

Syaoran looked up at the sky. He wasn't able to hold back his tears and he let out a long and deep sigh. His hands were shaking and he continued to read the letter, trying his best to blink the tears away.

But I can't be there anymore. Syaoran, I can't be with you anymore.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry. Syaoran, I'm so scared. I don't want to di—

The last word was scratched by a black ink.

I don't want to leave you. But- but I guess, I just did. I'm sorry Syaoran. I love you. I really do. But… but I want you to move on. Please live on. Live, have a happy life, create a warm and loving family and have a new dream.

You have made my dream come true and you made me so happy. So please, please be happy Syaoran. I really want you to live your life to the fullest. Live your life as if you're living the share of my life as well. Please experience a lot of things.

Live.

Love.

And Laugh a lot. Thank you Syaoran. I love you.

Goodbye.

Sakura.

As he read the last word, Syaoran held onto the paper tightly and brought it to cover his face. He was crying. He was madly in love with her.

Sakura.

She was his everything. She was her world and yet, this world has disappeared. He was nothing. He was empty but he has to start anew because she said it. 'living the share of my life as well.' Syaoran read it again. 'I love you.' He scanned the letter one more time.

"I love you Sakura." Syaoran folded the letter. He stood up and kept the tiny paper on his back pocket. He then held out his left hand up to the sky. The alexandrite gem, twinkled. It was beautiful, really beautiful. He brought it close to his lips and he kissed it.

"I love you Sakura. Goodbye"

Owari.

Hansuke: Everyone, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry for the late update. I'm really sorry! It was hard for me since I was doing my thesis. (and yes, I passed~) and.. and.. I really don't know how I will write this part. It was hard for me! Why did I even come up with a tragedy in the first place? I was almost in tears as I wrote this chapter. I can't! All my feels for Syaoran. .

But.. thank you guys for reading. And for the lovely comments! Thank you so much! I promise I will update my fics in time. Probably, I will write them all before posting it here. . I am so ashamed but I'm glad I finished it. Yay~ thank you again everyone. CLAMP rules! SyaoranxSakura forever~


End file.
